(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, is a display device which rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to electrodes to control an amount of transmitted light.
The LCD has an advantage of easily providing a thin film shape, for example, but there is a disadvantage in that side visibility is deteriorated compared with front visibility, and in order to solve the disadvantage, various types of alignments of the liquid crystal and driving methods have been developed. As such a method for implementing a wide viewing angle, an LCD in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on one substrate has received attention.
In the LCD, a plurality of cutouts is defined in at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and a plurality of branch electrodes is defined by the plurality of cutouts.
In the LCD, a method of providing the alignment layer is a photo-alignment method of irradiating light to an alignment layer to control an alignment direction and an alignment angle of the liquid crystal. In the photo-alignment method, since the cutout does not need to be defined in the field generating electrode, an aperture ratio may be increased and a response time of the liquid crystal may be improved by a pretilt angle generated in the photo-alignment.